Blue Valentine
by Gapri
Summary: Como ha hecho desde el primer año en que se conocieron, sigue regalandole chocolates, como una clase de grito desesperado de que entendiera que lo viera pero como todos los años y seguramente como los que vendrán a futuro, sus sentimientos son rotos como el papel decorativo. One-shot


Holi gente~ me aparezco casi como quien no quiere la cosa~

un one-shot un tanto largo pero triste (?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro~ algo atrasada pero lo importante es participar

* * *

 ** _Papel Azul_**

* * *

La molesta fecha había llegado otra vez, el regalo de ese año también estaba listo, envuelto en el característico papel azul, con su moño plateado…el dilema, la frustración y un poco de esperanza como cada año.

¿Cuántos años ha hecho lo mismo?

La misma tonta excusa de una fecha tan comercial, su único grito desesperado porque el idiota se diera cuenta…esperando no decir al final del día un "lo sabía" casi igual de doloroso que un "te lo dije" de Munakata.

 **-tch**

Quiso ignorar el regalo, negar su existencia, reprocharse por caer en algo tan tonto…otra vez…su único consuelo es que ahora al parecer se ha puesto más tranquilo con el regalo, el reverso del papel ya no estaba tapizado de sus sentimientos como en un principio.

Ese sueño con el tiempo se volvió más lejano, arranco el papel azul, cambiándolo por uno blanco, si este año el regalo ya no sería azul, será blanco.

Como normalmente es, en Scepter 4 desde muy temprano hay ajetreo y mucho trabajo; los informes se amontonan en la mesa, los vagos, tontos y desesperantes subordinados pasan al igual que todos los días para reportarle cosas o preguntarle cosas ¿le habían visto cara de guía turístico o algo así?

Su melancolía avanza conforme las horas, se salta la hora de la comida, no lo necesita, por ahora solo continúa tomando su tercer café en lata. Su mente no deja de pensar, no deja de decirle que como años anteriores todo era en vano, era ridículo lo que hacía, no sería correspondido porque la culpa es suya, se enamoro del idiota, lento y ciego más grande del mundo.

Aprovechando la soledad que había ahora, puesto que los demás son gente normal que comen a sus horas, asegura la puerta para así buscar con más calma al culpable de todos sus males. Los ordenadores de Scepter son más eficaces, no tiene que perder mucho tiempo, busca, por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad a cierto peli naranja que ahora trabaja en cierta tienda de deportes, que al igual que todos debería estar comiendo algo.

Aprieta la mandíbula, la molesta perra bastarda numero 3 se ha atrevido a darle un chocolate a Misaki, podría ser llamado masoquista pero trata de enfocar y acercarse mas de cualquier Angulo a la cara sonrojada de Misaki.

Balbuceando, atorándose con las palabras, la chica ríe para volver dentro de la tienda, el turno de ella continua, lo sabe porque tiene a cada empleado revisado. Misaki sigue siendo un desastre pero se aleja dando saltos alegres.

 **-¿fushimi?-** akiyama intenta abrir la puerta

La hora de comer termino.

Lo que el escuadrón no entiende es que ha puesto de un humor aun mas fatal a fushimi, su cara, su mirada, su voz, todo en fushimi Saruhiko delata que está mal, de humor infernal que sin duda matara al primer insensato que se atreva a si quiera hablarle o hacer las cosas mal. Sospechan también quien puede ser el causante, solo puede haber uno pero mencionar su nombre es igual a ponerse un letrero que diga "fushimi-san apuñale aquí"

De rato el "ex" rey azul abre la puerta, en su misión de salvar a sus subordinados del humor de cierto ex miembro de Homra, con su sonrisa amplia carga pequeñas bolsitas con pequeños chocolates

 **-estas son las suyas, muchachos**

 **-g-gracias capitán** –Ren agradece con algo de pesimismo no sabe que es peor realmente

 **-fushimi-kun**

Los ojos azules chocan con los malva, en una guerra fría que deja a todos en esa habitación tan tensos, ¿Cómo lograban esos dos poner todo tan gélido en segundos? Saruhiko chasque la lengua como es su costumbre, Munakata ladea un poco su cabeza entregándole aquella pequeña bolsa con chocolates

 **-no los quieto** -responde

 **-dale un poco de dulzura a tu vida no te vendría mal, fushimi-kun**

 **-no los quiero** -repite queriendo que su mirada fuera capaz de matar al caprichoso hombre que tiene de frente

 **-devolverlos seria de muy mala educación** –argumenta

 **-no califico como alguien con esa clase de educación, capitán** -vuelve su mirada al ordenador, con la intensión de ignorar al molesto rey

 **-nunca te pregunte si los querías fushimi-kun, te los estoy dando**

 **-tch**

 **-lo que necesitas es tomarte el resto de la tarde, comer unos tantos chocolates ¿no lo crees así?**

Normalmente cuando el rey le ofrecía eso se negaba argumentando que no podía dejarles el trabajo a sus "amados" compañeros, por no decirles inútiles en esta ocasión no tenia ánimos para quedarse allí, tomando la molesta bolsa de chocolates, dejando prácticamente todo allí se levanto para salir de esa habitación

 **-fushimi-kun está con un poco de mal humor hoy ¿no?-** con su sonrisa enigmática de siempre, viendo a los demás respirar por fin- **akiyama-kun te encargo el trabajo hoy**

 **-si, capitán**

* * *

Llevaba ropa casual, necesitaba algo con lo que le fuera más fácil respirar aunque hiciera un poco de frio, no le importaba. Si se daba prisa lograría llegar a Homra para dejar el regalo, alejarse lo suficiente sin que nadie de ese clan le viera, volver a Scepter 4 para hundirse en la desesperación y miseria.

 **-me rindo** -soltó de la nada, inconforme mirando el molesto paquete que tuvo que envolver de nuevo, ya era tradición que fuera azul, no necesitaba envoltorio blanco…como los chocolates que Misaki había recibido…- **me rindo** \- dijo con más fuerza para tratarse de convencer

Camino un poco más hacia un basurero, solo tenía que tirarlo junto con sus sentimientos como debió haber hecho hace años, tenía que olvidar lo que acaba de escribir en el reverso del papel, desde el primer san Valentín, soltar el paquete para volver a su habitación, volver al trabajo seguir con su vida.

No pudo

* * *

El sonido de la campana que indicaba la salida alivio a muchos estudiantes, el profesor les pidió hacer la tarea para verlos irse. Esos días iniciales de febrero seguía haciendo algo de frio, seguramente a como notaba los aumentos de sus estornudos esta pronto a enfermar.

 **-saru estas enfermándote** -Misaki se le quedo viendo con algo de preocupación aunque hizo que de alguna forma despertara de la ensoñación en la que estaba

 **-no me había dando cuenta genio** -reprocho colocándose mejor la bufanda

- **te enfermas muy fácil, saru** -la sonrisa de Misaki junto a unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro como para apurarle

Salieron hablando de la primera tontería que vieron apenas salieron de la escuela, siguieron así hasta la parada del autobús

 **-saru ¿te han dado chocolates?**

 **-¿ah? ¿Chocolates?**

 **-Ya sabes, es febrero** –señalo a la tienda con sus decoraciones de corazones rojos y tonos rosas

 **-supongo, no recuerdo** -un tema sin importancia para él pero la brillante mirada ámbar le hizo prestar atención

 **-ehhh incluso un tipo tan arisco como tu ha recibido chocolates** -se quejo mirándole incrédulo

 **-no es mi culpa que tu no recibas nada Misaki-** sonrió burlón

 **-ya veras tendré mas chocolates que tu**

 **-pero ni siquiera puedes hablar con una chica de frente, virgen**

 **-cállate**

La fecha se acercaba, entendió lo simple y normal que Misaki era. Los chicos querían recibir chocolates de una linda chica, para entonces declararse al mes siguiente con bombones, una confesión en la azotea, detrás de algún salón, debajo de algún árbol con la puesta de sol por detrás, el sueño de los chicos que ansían una novia junto con una vida escolar buena. Algo que Misaki quería, algo que él no entendía, lo veía molesto

Las chicas regalan un montón de chocolates para que un montón de chicos le regalen bombones, sentirse bonitas, presumir, si la cosa iba bien conseguirse algún novio, siempre hay una chica que le regala chocolates a todos los chicos del salón para que todos se vean obligados a devolver el gesto, un chocolate por obligación para dar un regalo por obligación… solo publicidad y forma de sacar más dinero.

 **-tch… estúpido Misaki-** se quejo llevando la pequeña bolsa de papel con chocolates, era ridículo que tan caro podían venderlos a unos días de la estúpida fecha, los vendedores no tenían limite pero agradecía que no estuvo rodeados de chicas mirándole raro

Solo tenía que esperar unos días, en el fondo no era tan mal amigo.

 **-ten Misaki** -agito la pequeña bolsa frente al deprimido Misaki

 **-¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?**

 **-¿Qué mas va a ser? Los estúpidos chocolates por los que has llorado todo el día** -se quejo el de lentes

 **-¡no he estado llorando por chocolates!-** bramo abochornado

 **-has estado todo el día jodiendo por ellos** -volvió a sentarse, mirando de nuevo la pantalla del juego, mirando de reojo a su alborotado amigo.

Su rostro con un leve sonrojo, una sonrisa que detonaba que sentía algo de pena y la mirada brillante…el pensamiento de que eso era hermoso cruzo su cabeza junto a un pequeño malestar en su pecho.

Al año siguiente, por alguna razón hizo lo mismo, le regalaría chocolates a Misaki, esta vez con dos semanas de anticipación busco una mejor opción, pero no sabía qué clase de chocolates le gustaban, no suelen comer eso cuando están juntos.

La señorita le entrego el pequeño paquete de chocolates, no agradeció, solo los tomo.

 **-¿tengo que envolver esta cosa?-** fue un comentario casual al notar en la pantalla de la tienda un comercial para la mentada fecha, la revista para chicas de esa semana tendría un articulo con recetas, tips y presentaciones para los chocolates

No podía comprar papel rojo sería muy obvio según él, opto por un papel azul con el primer listón que el sujeto de la tienda le mostro, no debía ser tan difícil

 **-una mierda con esto** -se quejo al ver su mano cortada por el papel, ¿Por qué no acepto cuando la chica le dijo que si lo quería envuelto? – **esto es una mierda** -no se rindió, una caja de cartón junto con papel no iban a ganarle.

 **-¡wo! ¡Estos son muchos chocolates!-** el sorprendido Misaki lo miro alegre

 **-solo cómelos** -sin quitar la mirada, viendo como el envoltorio azul se hacía pedazos ¿acaso no sabía lo difícil que era envolver cosas? Estuvo por reclamar pero la mirada ámbar le hizo tragarse sus palabras al mismo tiempo que Misaki tomaba el primer chocolate.

Cada que podía le regalaba algo a Misaki, san Valentín, su cumpleaños, navidad y hasta incluso en año nuevo así entonces el tercer año llego, sacando la hoja donde había anotado que chocolates le gustaban mas a Misaki, justo el primero de febrero ordeno los chocolates, esta vez se preparo con tiempo para practicar como envolver. Lo diferente del primer año con ese tercero era que se había dado cuenta que no veía a Misaki como un amigo, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido regalándole chocolates, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sería regalarlos ese año.

El papel azul de nuevo fue destrozado en segundos junto con algo de su dignidad y sentimientos, como el año anterior el sonrojo y calidez que irradiaba Misaki fue una clase de regalo de consolación. Aunque la sensación en su garganta quedo por más tiempo.

Para el año en que estuvieron en Homra no podía dejar que alguien supiera que le daba chocolates a Misaki, sería una vergüenza, una declaración obvia y de alguna forma se sentiría fatal por las miradas de todos allí. Totsuka-san de alguna manera vio a través de el

 **-tu solo déjamelo a mí~-** le sonrió Totsuka y se sintió atacado por decirlo de alguna manera.

Totsuka consiguió más chocolates, para "animar" a los demás si no conseguían ninguno, una forma de que Misaki obtuviera sus chocolates sin levantar sospechas, con listones de colores las diferentes bolsitas fueron entregadas a todos.

 **-saru deberías comer**

 **-no me gusta lo dulce** -murmuro viéndolo comer notando el lazo azul morir igual que sus sentimientos como el año anterior, sintiéndose asfixiado

Todo siguió igual hasta simplemente ya no lo soporto, de verdad ¿nunca se daría cuenta? Sin ánimos de nada llego a Scepter 4, siendo mirado como la aberración que era por todos los que pasaban.

 **-maldición** \- se quejo, estaba allí casi todo cubierto con el regalo color azul **-¿Por qué los compre? Estúpida costumbre**

Se auto regaño, culpando a la costumbre pero se quedo allí sin saber qué hacer, podría solo tirar la caja, Misaki ya no lo quería, solo debía odiarlo no aceptaría eso ni aunque dependiera de su vida y el no tenia, ni se sentía, con las fuerzas de entregarle los chocolates

 **-ah saru-kun**

 **-tch** -se dio la vuelta, lo menos que quería era tener de frente a Totsuka, no necesitaba más melancolía y frustración

 **-¡espera!-** corrió con un poco más deprisa para lograr evitar que se fuera- **te ayudare ¿ok?-** sonriendo arrebatándole de las manos la pequeña caja azul

 **-…de verdad tu… no necesito que**

 **-vamos** -le tomo de la muñeca obligándolo a caminar, llegando al parque

 **-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?**

 **-Yata fue por un encargo tenía que verme aquí, así que se los daré por ti, ¿bien?-** le sonrió

Totsuka Tátara tenia cierto poder sobre las personas, admitió eso mientras seguía oculto esperando a ver a Misaki.

 **-mira encontré chocolates Yata ¿quieres?**

Como años pasados sus sentimientos fueron destrozados aunque esta vez Misaki lucia…mal… el envoltorio azul, si el problema era el envoltorio azul, la cara disgustada por reconocer que esos eran los chocolates que Saruhiko solía comprarle, solo comió uno, pasando de ellos, evadiendo el tema

Los vio irse, Totsuka-san con su mirada algo triste también le despidió, había sido todo

 **-¿Qué mas esperaba? ¿Eh? ¿Qué otra mierda que no fuera esa?-** se reprocho todo el camino hasta Scepter 4, encerrándose en su habitación alegando malestar.

Sin embargo la costumbre junto con la esperanza no parecían morir fácilmente, se encontró regalándole aun cosas a Misaki. El siguiente año cambio la marca de los chocolates, unas ruedas nuevas para yatagarasu en su cumpleaños, una gorra de color rojo para navidad y guantes para año nuevo.

Al morir Totsuka-san termino encargándoselo a Kusanagi y Ana; casi como un acuerdo implícito esos días se encontraría con ellos para que sus regalos llegaran a Misaki, con las facilidades en Scepter podía espirar las reacciones de Misaki por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad.

 **-odio el azul** -dijo Misaki al destrozar el papel sin notar que habia algo como años anteriores.

* * *

Ahora 2 años después de lo de jungle, seguía ordenando chocolates, seguía envolviéndolo en azul como el grito obvio de que era él quien enviaba las cosas.

 **-me rindo**

 **-¡saru!-** la voz que le causaba estragos se escucho demasiado, demasiado cerca, Misaki estaba corriendo hacia él, saludándole-pero que cara tan amargada tienes, saru

 **-tch hola mi-sa-ki~-** el plan de emergencia ¿Cuál era?

 **-¡te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! ¡Es aterrador mono**!-se quejo, pero noto el paquete **-¿te han dado chocolates?**

 **-…no exactamente** -fue su vaga respuesta- **estas de suerte, te los doy**

 **-oye no deberías regalar algo que te acaban de regalar-** protesto notando lo extraño que estaba Saruhiko, lo conocía aun bastante bien, tenía la misma mirada que en aquel entonces, le tomo tiempo descifrarlo, esos ojos azules que pedían ayuda detrás de los lentes

 **-odio lo dulce**

Había incomodidad en toda esa situación, algo molesto para Misaki, después de tanto luchar por volver a tener un poco de paz con Saruhiko como antes

 **-bien me los comeré por ti**

 **-me largo**

 **-o-oye ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **-nada, tengo que volver al trabajo**

 **-¡saru! ¡Espera!**

 **-¿Qué quieres Misaki? Estoy…**

El envoltorio de color blanco le hizo sentir nauseas, ¿Por qué no traía la espada? Estaba por estallar enojado pero la brillante mirada que creyó perdida se poso exclusivamente en el

 **-no sabía que era un infierno envolver cosas, pero en el trabajo me ayudaron a que se viera decente-** dijo sonrojado, rascándose la nuca mirando el suelo, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-no pensé que alguien fuera a regalarte chocolates con lo antipático y agrio que eres saru, te hice estos-** intento hacerse el genial, como si no fuera nada- **pero como te han regalado algo**

 **-son los que te compraba-** dijo apresurado, en un ataque de sinceridad para poder obtener esos chocolates, Misaki se crispo

 **-saru tu…-** igual de sonrojado pero se quedo sorprendido

 **-solo cállate y dámelos**

Misaki aprecio la casi desconocida faceta de saru, su sonrojado rostro pálido, esa necesidad palpable de que soltara la bolsa de una vez para que se la diera, si tan solo fuera más alto estaba seguro que Saruhiko intentaría alcanzarla, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver como Saruhiko buscaba con su mirada la forma de arribarle los chocolates…eso era lindo…

- **ahora tendrás que darme algo en el día blanco saru~**

 **-se me hace tarde hablamos luego Misaki** -haciéndose el digno, casi corriendo.

* * *

El notable cambio fue obvio para todos los que le vieron pasar hacia los dormitorios, era como si le hubieran drogado o algo, con esa bolsa blanca, ignorando los murmullos de algunos que se sorprendieron que alguien le regalara algo.

Ni siquiera le importo si Misaki rompía de nuevo el envoltorio azul, rompiendo sus sentimientos como hacía cada año desde que fue consciente de que lo amaba. Esta vez había obtenido algo, chocolates caseros, chocolates hechos por Misaki solo para el…una vocecita le dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones que de seguro le hizo a más gente pero por ahora iba a ignorar la voz.

Casi abrazándolos, cuidando de que no se rompieran, después de un rato los saco todos viéndolos, inspeccionando a detalle todo, la bolsa, el listón, el recipiente y sobre todo los chocolates ¿Cuál debería comerse primero? ¿Cuántos días duran los chocolates caseros? Quería racionarlos lo más posible para poder un poco de esa felicidad durante más días.

- **me gustas, te amo Misaki**

En los chocolates del año siguiente escribiría aquello como ha hecho desde casi el inicio, lo mandaría escribir en el chocolate, puesto que Misaki nunca se fijaba en el papel de envoltura…siempre lo rompía sin notar las palabras escritas en él.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, tal vez haga la respuesta de misaki para el dia blanco (14 de marzo) para que le componga el destrozado corazon a saru~

Gracias por leer~


End file.
